


Love Letters

by horsechiffon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluffy Porn, M/M, Poly Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsechiffon/pseuds/horsechiffon
Summary: “Back from the first already?” Estinien replied sleepily, lifting his head from Aymeric’s lap like some enormous, lazy guard dog. “Fucked that Exarch fellow yet?”Aza threw his hands in the air, tail whipping with irritation. “No! I haven’t!”orAymeric and Estinien help Aza get laid. There's porn now lol :V ShB spoilers, probably? But barely, actually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KivaEmber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/gifts).

> A gift for Kiva because I love Aza so much, and I really want him to bang the Exarch. This is made to fit into Down Into Paradise by KivaEmber after chapter 41.

Aza had come through the door with all the ceremony of an injured pigeon escaping a storm.

In one sense, he was. He just escaped the blizzard that howled outside.

“Please, Aymeric, I’m begging you to get an aetheryte put right outside.” Sebastien, the manservant, had only barely missed intercepting Aza and now had to mop up all the melting snow left in his agitated wake.

“Too convenient for assassins. We could get married already and get those rings...”

Aza sighed, “But that means if someone took it off me they could go directly to you.”

Estinien, already bored of where this was going interjected. 

“Back from the first already?” he said sleepily, lifting his head from Aymeric’s lap like some enormous, lazy guard dog, “Fucked that Exarch fellow yet?”

Aza threw his hands in the air, tail whipping with irritation. “No! I haven’t!”

Aymeric raised his eyebrows as he resettled in the large couch he was resting in, book open on the arm, hand still in Estinien’s hair. “It’s been months... Why not?”

Aza fell to his knees, placing his face in his hands, “I don’t wanna rush him.”

“How far have you gotten, even?” came Estinien’s hoarse voice. He reached for a bottle of ale on the floor and checked it for some last drops.

“We cuddle naked. We kiss sometimes. Um. Closed mouth.”

“Has the Exarch taken a vow of chastity? Haven’t you been bringing him my books?” Aymeric inquired, genuinely stunned. “In Ishgardian society that is all but an overt proposal...”

“Well... I also haven’t asked, um, specifically...” Aza said, red in the face. Sebastien had laid towels out, and Aza stepped onto them finally.

“Well... why not?” Estinien asked, propping himself up and elbowing Aymeric all the way up.

“I can’t just say it!”

“Write him a letter, then, I’ll help!” Aymeric offered, clearly energized by this task. Estinien grunted when he was forced to leave Aymeric’s lap, and grabbed a pillow instead.

Aymeric walked over to one of his several writing desks around his home, opening the dust cover.

“I thought that was a harpsichord—“ Aza mumbled as Aymeric went to work. Estinien slapped the chair next to him in a clear “take a seat, this won’t be quick” gesture, "And I don't want to pressure him."

"Pressure? 'Tis hardly pressure if it simply makes him swoon, unable to resist his own impulses."

Aza reluctantly removed the bulkier parts of his armor, sword, pack, and thankfully, his boots as he trudged over and sat himself down. "Seduction, great," he replied, taking Aymeric's wine glass, peering in, and then deciding against it. That was the last thing he needed: drunk Aza making choices.

Aza was finally starting to doze in front of the fire when he bolted upright at the sound of Aymeric standing, scraping his chair against the wooden floor.

“This should do nicely, I think. Just tuck it into the next book you give him and the rest should happen by itself.”

Aza squinted as he read the letter. Aymeric's handwriting was neat to a fault, but also very ornate... and apparently doubly so when he was trying to write a love letter.

"I want to entwine your tail in mine as you take my breaths from me," Aza read aloud, trying not to laugh, "And when mine ears flick and signal that I am to be undone, I desire most that you whisper my name to me."

Estinien, however, was not holding back his howling laughter. "You should quit your job and write pronography!" he said, snatching the paper from Aza's grasp. He almost had tears in his eyes, "And as our small bodies move in tandem, we may... at last... be one..." Estinien was having trouble reading through his own laughter. "Small bodies!"

Aza bit his lip to stifle his own laughs as Aymeric frowned openly at Estinien. "Well, why don't you do it then, since you're such the expert!"

"Maybe I will!" Estinien said, stalking around to the writing desk and taking a seat. He picked up a pen, dipping it in the ink like he was stabbing an insect, and began to write in a hurried way, leaving ink blots upon the paper.

"You've misspelt 'tight hole'," Aymeric murmured as he leaned over Estinien's shoulder.

"Shut up," he replied simply, not discouraged. This went on for a few more minutes, Aymeric's eyebrows raising occasionally. "Here! In no uncertain terms will he be about your cock." He passed the paper to Aza, waiting expectantly.

"So romantic," Aymeric said, pouring himself a new glass of wine.

"I will have to set myself on fire in penance if I make that sweet man read this with his own two eyes," Aza said, blinking down at the paper. "... is that how you spell tight hole?"

"No," Aymeric replied simply.

"Oh. Huh." Aza scrunched his brow and set the paper down. "Look... these just really aren't my style. I appreciate all of your, um, efforts..."

Aymeric nudged Estinien out of his chair with his hips, picking up the pen to clean it as he spoke. "Then dictate to me, and I'll make sure it comes out right."

Aza didn't seem thrilled about that either.

"Oh, come on!" Estinien growled, "I didn't expect you to be such a meek man. You can take on gods, but telling your little friend that you'd like to roll him over is too much? How do you want him?"

"Hhh..." Aza stared at his knees. "Iwanttomakeslowlovetohimunderthenightsky," he said almost too quickly for either of them to parse.

"Now... was that so difficult?" Aymeric asked with an impish grin.

A few days later, Aza was sent back to the source by an impatient Aymeric and Estinien. He had done nothing but nervously knit things that no one needed, asked for, or could possibly make use of. "Why would I need a knit cover for my spear?! Go fuck your little cat friend and then tell us about it," Estinien had said, trying to untangle Nidhogg from the yarn.

Aza, equipped with lighter supplies than last time and armed with a new book, came through the portal, surprised to see the Exarch already waiting for him there.

"Oh, Aza!" he looked genuinely delighted. "I had a feeling you might be back soon."

Aza wordlessly handed him the book and ran out of the room. As he absconded to a guest room that he knew he could steal a mattress from, he berated himself ("That made me look so stupid! And suspicious! Augh!"). He ripped the covers from the mattress, and went about making a quick rope to carry it. The weight wasn't the issue, but even the smaller of the Allagan beds were rather large.

"Gods, what if he didn't even look inside the book!?" Aza mumbled, stuffing the mattress into an elevator, kicking it to fit as he jammed it in longways. "Why did I let them talk me into that?! Augh!" Aza pulled the lever, sending the elevator up to the garden. He dragged the mattress out and threw it on the ground between two of his favorite fruit tree saplings.

He then threw himself on the bed, face first, and groaned.

A few minutes later, the elevator made its telltale clacking as the gears brought the pulley up. "Aza, are you still up here? I checked where you had run off with my mattress..." Aza heard the Exarch step out and carefully walk over to the mattress to sit down next to him.

"It's a beautiful letter, Aza... but it doesn't look like your handwriting. Did you hire a calligrapher?"

Aza groaned, not moving from his facedown sprawl on the mattress, "No... I had Aymeric help me, since he writes all nice and stuff."

"Ah... I thought so. 'I want only to look up at the night sky and take you over the moon' is a rather beautiful piece of poetry, but..."

"But?"

"To go over the moon is an Ishgardian turn of phrase that means to have... anal sex."

"God damn it, Aymeric," Aza whispered into the pillow before he sat up. "Hey, look. No pressure, okay?" he said, finally looking at the Exarch... who was dressed down into a simple, thin bathrobe. Aza nearly choked.

"You only needed to ask... I just didn't want you to feel rushed... or like you had to commit yourself to me while I'm just trapped in this tower. But.. I suppose if this, if I'm good enough for you..." the Exarch trailed off, "And clearly with Aymeric's written consent," he said with a small, wry smile. "How can I refuse?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the porn chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Kiva!!! Thanks, darlin'

It was still mid-afternoon when Aza had brought the mattress up onto the terrace. Aza made the Exarch promise to stay right there as he fled to get supplies. They should make a proper moment of it, shouldn’t they? 

So, while the Exarch read his new book, Aza raced around the Crystarium to gather supplies. Everyone he interacted with… had to know what he was up to. Especially when he went to the spagyric on a tip from someone else to get something for “comfortable insertions”. Aza threw the bottle into his rusack and peeled out of there before anyone could ask any questions. Well, as fast as a man with a limp could go. He looked like someone was trying to run with an umbrella down one pant leg. He calmed as he came to the Pendants, acquiring some food and a small bottle of wine. 

He was still nervous… and the Exarch probably was, too.

He burned as he thought back to just a little less than an hour before. That thin, white linen just held together with a white sash. The cloth cut barely mid-thigh... 

Aza shook his head, clearing it. It would do no use to daydream like this, especially on a deadline. The sun was almost setting, and he really didn’t want to miss that!

He hustled back to the Crystal Tower, unable to look the guard in the eye as he said that yes, the Exarch would be expecting him at this hour. Aza kept his eyes glued to the floor as he passed Lyna in the hall, and she gave him an odd sort of look before shrugging and continuing on her way.

He was back up the elevator just in time for the darkening sky to turn pink and red, pregnant with almost twinkling stars.

“Oh good, you’re back. I was almost afraid you had lost your nerve,” the Exarch said with a teasing smile. In Aza’s absence, he had tended to the garden a little, careful not to get too dirty. He set the watering can down and sat himself back down. “What do you have there?”

“Oh… just, um. Some things we might want,” Aza pulled open the bag revealing some simple food that could be enjoyed cold, some wine, and…

“Is that lubricant?” the Exarch asked with raised brows, plucking it from the bag. He chuckled, a little nervously. “You know… I might be too excited to eat, if that’s alright.”

“Of course! I mean, y’know, going at it on a totally full stomach isn’t ideal either,” Aza winced at his own words. “But… um. Maybe we can use it to replenish our strength. After. If you want,” he said, slowly sitting himself down. Oh god he hadn’t thought this entirely though.

“But if you want to eat…” the Exarch started.

“No! No… I guess, it, uh, it was mostly to kill time until the sun set properly,” he couldn’t get himself to stop blushing as he pulled out the wine. He stopped to stare at the corked top, embarrassment churning when he realized… “Oh. I… don’t have a corkscrew.”

The Exarch let out a giggle as he took the bottle, prying the cork out with a bit of magic. It made a pop, and splashed a bit on him, staining his skin and robe crimson. 

“Oh, dear me,” the Exarch said, handing the bottle over.

Aza’s eyes grew transfixed on the red droplets streaking down the Exarch’s bare chest, aware of the tension between them. He had also forgotten wine glasses, he realized absently as he dipped his head towards the Exarch, almost hypnotized as he lapped up the wine drops on warm, and crystallised, skin.

The Exarch drew in a surprised breath, letting it out slowly to steady himself. “Aza?”

“Just… Tell me if it’s alright,” Aza murmured, slowly lifting his head to make eye contact. He captured the Exarch’s mouth in his, his hand trembling as he fumbled off the wine bottle - somewhere. Glass chinked, a quiet glug of spilling wine, but it went ignored. The Exarch purred against him, his hands going to push his jacket off his shoulders.

“You’re making me feel overdressed,” the Exarch said softly, giving him a sort of breathless look that Aza had yet to see on him. It drove him wild. He leaned away, just so he could frantically pull off his armor and clothes, stopping before he shucked his smallclothes. He was already half-hard and on his knees, hesitating.

“Oh? Let’s go at the same time, then,” The Exarch said, easily undoing the knot in his sash. He pulled it away to reveal that he had chosen to wear exactly nothing underneath. Aza made a whining sound of want as he pulled his boxers down over his stiff cock.

“I’ve never seen you like this… It’s really… fuckin’ hot,” Aza said as his breaths grew more shallow in excitement.

“Ah… You as well, my friend,” the Exarch murmured breathlessly, gently tugging a grey lock of Aza’s hair to pull him forward. Their lips met, and Aza kissed him deeply, the way he’d wanted to for months.

“So, uh,” Aza mumbled dazedly when they paused for air, pressing his hands against the Exarch’s chest, “How… do you wanna do this?”

“How?” The Exarch smiled, a little teasingly, a little shyly, “Aren’t you the one with all the experience?”

Oh god. That was a lot of pressure. 

“I… I guess I could lead…” Aza said, picking up the lubricant with way less dexterity than normal.

“Aza… relax,” the Exarch said, his red eyes heavy-lidded as he placed his crystal hand on Aza’s to steady it.

Aza took a deep breath and nodded. “I... want to do whatever those books I’ve been giving you make you think about.”

It was the Exarch’s turn to blush, all the erotic fantasies suddenly flowing back to him. “Lay back, then,” he said after a moment of consideration. Overhead, the sky began to take on an inky hue, the only lights to see by were a few lamps in the garden and the slight bioluminescence of the Exarch’s crystalline skin.

Aza gazed up at the sky, so different from the one he knew before he came back into it, noticing the Exarch shuffling around. Suddenly, he was above him, his hand slick with the lubricant as he touched Aza’s hardened cock. Aza felt the hot brush of the Exarch’s arousal against his thigh and length, shuddering with want. 

“Is this too quick?” the Exarch asked softly. Aza shook his head in response. 

“No,” he croaked, voice suddenly not working quite right. “I want it… I want you,” he said as he pulled a leg up to reveal himself. “If you really wanted, you could just…” But that’s not what Aza wanted. He didn’t want it to be over so soon.

The Exarch gave him a funny sort of look. “I know I’ve made you wait months, but…”

“Go slow. I want to enjoy this. Properly,” Aza said laying back.

The Exarch nodded, coating his normal fingers with the lubricant before teasing and testing at Aza’s entrance. Aza made small noises and gasps, his eyes rolling up when the Exarch finally sunk a finger inside of him.

Incredible, the Exarch thought. He didn’t want to embarass Aza by saying it aloud, but it really was easy. Then again, he was bedfellows with an Elf. Er. Elezen. He experimented curling and wiggling his finger, watching Aza’s muscles tighten and flex in response. God, all this for a bit of fingering… what must he look like being taken?

Aza wasn’t quite expecting the Exarch to take the lead quite like this, but was sort of relieved. The stars twinkled overhead as Aza began to muffle the noises the Exarch was wondrously pressing out of him. He watched sweat pool and glisten in the low light, watched Aza refuse to touch himself to prolong every bit of this. Still, he only flagged slightly.

“Please,” Aza said at last, pulling his knees toward his chest. He panted stoftly, his tail tip pattering joyfully on the bed. The Exarch touched himself carefully, wary that he might be done before he got anywhere. Sweat beaded at his hairline as he positioned himself, pressing inward into Aza’s tight heat. Aza enveloped him easily, and the clench of muscle almost made him feel like he was being drawn in and invited. His stomach pressed against Aza’s twitching cock, and they both laid like that for a moment.

“Is this alright?” the Exarch asked breathlessly with a hand on either side of Aza’s broad shoulders.

“Yes!” Aza groaned, his legs ensnaring the Exarch in place, using his own monumental core strength to grind against the Exarch. The Exarch couldn’t contain his voice, and he let out a sweet, clear sound. Aza mercifully let go with his legs, and the Exarch moved against him with a gentle rhythm. It was clear that he was inexperienced, but Aza figured that it was part of his charm. It didn’t feel bad. Not at all- just slow and deliberate as the Exarch checked Aza’s face for any signs of discomfort. 

The Exarch couldn’t even bring himself to admit that he couldn’t last. Not like this, looking down on his hero, his love’s beautiful body. All muscle and obvious power beneath him. Aza tangled a hand in his hair and brought their lips together, willing himself to stay patient. 

Yet, a burst of inspiration struck him, and Aza rolled the Exarch over onto his back easily, and repositioned himself back upon his cock. “It’s your turn to look at the stars,” he said softly, lifting his hips and riding the Exarch slowly, yet deeply.

“How could I look at the stars when I could look at you?” the Exarch murmured, placing his hands on Aza’s hips. Aza continued to lift and drop himself upon his cock, even as the Exarch lost control of his voice and limbs when his pleasure piqued. Watching and feeling the Exarch come inside him with intimate shamelessness was too much. He took his own cock in hand and pumped himself as the Exarch trembled underneath him, releasing himself all over the Exarch’s pale stomach with a short, cut-off gasp of his name.

Aza sighed contentedly, finally bracing himself over the Exarch, still joined. He slowly fell to one side, watching the Exarch flinch as they came apart. He must still be so sensitive...

“How was it?” Aza asked at last, cutting through the haze of the Exarch’s afterglow. 

“Do you need to ask?” he said, shifting slowly onto his side. “It was incredible…”

“Better than your imagination?”

“By far.”

Aza laid out, snagging the bottle of wine and drinking directly from it. He passed it to the Exarch with a little smile. “Brings me back to my school days,” the Exarch said off-handedly, taking a sip.

“School days! You really were a bad boy back then…” Aza laughed, tucking back some of the Exarch’s hair to look at his face.

“Only a bit. Most of the trouble I got into was permission slip forgery with Krile and late-night drinking.”

So. He was a virgin.

“So…” Aza started, his question withering in his throat.

“Mm?” the Exarch took another drink from the wine bottle, then took a look at it. It was nice wine. He didn’t think Aza would know anything about nice wine…

“We can do this again, right?” Aza asked, watching the Exarch’s tail flit.

“Only if you have your boyfriend write me another love letter,” he said, grinning widely.


End file.
